Popup Notes
PopUp Notes are visual snippets of lore hidden throughout the Dark Parables world. These include signs, letters, gravestones, books, parchments, portraits, and various other pieces of ephemera. While these kinds of items are seen in all Dark Parables games, they were only considered a "Collection" in Ballad of Rapunzel and the spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Since these games classify these items as something for the player to find and collect, there are an increased number of them. In both games, the Notes are split into categories to make them more manageable. For Ballad of Rapunzel only, the player could earn an Achievement for finding and viewing each of the PopUp Notes available. Instead of showing the Notes themselves here, we are simply focusing on where the items are found in the game. These Popup Notes and all other documents (diaries, signs, tombstones, etc) from all games can be found on the Archives page. Ballad of Rapunzel The PopUp Notes in this game are spread between the main game and the bonus game, The Thumbelina Curse. The notes are pictured here in the order they are found in average gameplay. Due to The Thumbelina Curse's unusual map names, some items are labeled with the map name and, in parenthesis, the more commonly known name of the location. The Achievement for finding the PopUp Notes is glitched due to the fourth Popup Note (located in the Cemetery) not opening in the game as originally intended. Due to this, the achievement is impossible to obtain. Main Game Pop-Up Notes borpop01.jpg|Kingdom Entrance borpop02.jpg|Kingdom Plaza borpop03.jpg|Kingdom Plaza borpop04.jpg|Cemetery borpop05.jpg|Cemetery borpop06.jpg|Cemetery borpop07.jpg|Passageway borpop08.jpg|Passageway borpop09.jpg|Cemetery borpop10.jpg|Hall of Guardians borpop11.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard borpop12.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse borpop13.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard borpop14.jpg|Tunnel of Vines borpop15.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse borpop16.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse borpop17.jpg|Forgotten Garden borpop18.jpg|Forgotten Garden borpop19.jpg|Tunnel of Vines borpop20.jpg|Tower Basement borpop21.jpg|Tower Chamber borpop22.jpg|Tower Foyer borpop23.jpg|Tower Foyer borpop24.jpg|Tower Top borpop25.jpg|Tower Chamber borpop26.jpg|Aqua Springs borpop27.jpg|Chapel of Ice & Fire borpop28.jpg|Chapel of Ice & Fire borpop29.jpg|Glacial Hall borpop30.jpg|Glacial Hall borpop31.jpg|Underground Canal borpop32.jpg|Molten Hall borpop33.jpg|Molten Hall borpop34.jpg|Kingdom Entrance borpop35.jpg|Cemetery borpop36.jpg|Cemetery borpop37.jpg|Passageway borpop38.jpg|Ballroom borpop39.jpg|Treasury borpop40.jpg|Ballroom borpop41.jpg|Treasury borpop42.jpg|Throne borpop43.jpg|Library borpop44.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory borpop45.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory borpop46.jpg|Secret Chamber borpop47.jpg|Secret Chamber borpop48.jpg|Flora Sanctuary borpop49.jpg|Flora Sanctuary borpop50.jpg|Illuminated Chantry borpop51.jpg|Shadow Vestry borpop52.jpg|Mermaid Aquarium borpop53.jpg|Mermaid Aquarium borpop54.jpg|Mermaid Aquarium Bonus Game Pop-Up Notes borpop55.jpg|Countryside borpop56.jpg|Crystal Path borpop57.jpg|Front Courtyard (Tunnel of Vines) borpop58.jpg|Woodshed (Flora Shrine) borpop59.jpg|Woodshed (Flora Shrine) borpop60.jpg|Dining Room (Aqua Springs) borpop61.jpg|Windmill (Flora Sanctuary) borpop62.jpg|Countryside borpop63.jpg|Coast (Illuminated Chantry) borpop64.jpg|Dining Room (Aqua Springs) Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat The PopUp Notes in this game are also spread between the main game and the bonus game, Humpty Dumpty. However, unlike Ballad of Rapunzel, there is no achievement for finding them all. Main Game Pop-Up Notes crookedpop01.jpg|Forest Crossroads crookedpop02.jpg|Tangled House crookedpop03-39.jpg|Mirage Path crookedpop04.jpg|Courtyard crookedpop05.jpg|Tower Cell crookedpop06-07.jpg|Dressing Room (2) crookedpop08.jpg|Dressing Room crookedpop09.jpg|Prison crookedpop10.jpg|Prison crookedpop11.jpg|Cliff crookedpop12.jpg|Sea Cave crookedpop13.jpg|Seashore crookedpop14-21.jpg|Seashore crookedpop15.jpg|Stable crookedpop16.jpg|Grocery crookedpop17.jpg|Grocery crookedpop18.jpg|Village Square crookedpop19.jpg|Sea Cave crookedpop20-22.jpg|Windmill crookedpop14-21.jpg|Seashore crookedpop20-22.jpg|Windmill crookedpop23.jpg|Woodshed crookedpop24.jpg|Front Courtyard crookedpop25.jpg|Garden crookedpop26.jpg|Woodshed crookedpop27.jpg|Salon Crookedpopxx.jpg|Count's Bedroom crookedpop28.jpg|Count's Bedroom crookedpop29.jpg|Recreation Room crookedpop30.jpg|Count's Bedroom crookedpop31.jpg|Secret Chamber crookedpop32.jpg|Secret Chamber crookedpop33.jpg|Salon crookedpop34.jpg|Tangled House crookedpop35.jpg|Tree House crookedpop36.jpg|Briar crookedpop37.jpg|Forest Crossroads crookedpop03-39.jpg|Mirage Path crookedpop38.jpg|Crooked House Entrance crookedpop39.jpg|Crooked House Salon crookedpop41.jpg|Marionette Hall crookedpop42.jpg|Crooked House Salon Bonus Game Pop-Up Notes Coming-soon.jpg|Bonus Game Category:Gameplay